


Unstable

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英，校园设定，疯狂OOC一句话普洪summary：一切不以分手为目的的分手都是秀恩爱
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Unstable

**“所有漂泊的人生都梦想着平静、童年、杜鹃花，正如所有平静的人生都幻想伏特加、乐队和醉生梦死。”**

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰算不得上是什么校园模范情侣，所以当弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦向亚瑟·柯克兰提出分手的时候，亚瑟并没有过于惊讶。毕竟亚瑟和他以往喜欢过的类型都不一样。弗朗西斯一向都是找长相更加甜美、性格更加活泼的人约会，而亚瑟除了有金发和好看的绿眼睛之外并没有和弗朗西斯以前的对象有任何相似之处。整段恋爱开始得莫名其妙：在一次学生会的聚会结束后弗朗西斯顺路将喝多的亚瑟扛回宿舍，而喝多的亚瑟对着一棵树开始了他的表白。第二天亚瑟坚决不承认他对副会长有这种非分之想，并红着脸让弗朗西斯忘记这回事。

“忘记是不可能的，”弗朗西斯说，“我可是拿手机录下来了。我会在我们一周年的时候拿出来让你重温的。”

亚瑟气急败坏地去抢弗朗西斯的手机，慢了半拍才意识到了弗朗西斯的言中之意。

“这不算数，”亚瑟说，“我喝得太醉了，说的都是胡话。”

“得了吧，酒后吐真言，”弗朗西斯说，“别说你真的对我没有什么意思。”

一次告白就这样变成了一次拌嘴，但这对于他们两个人来说习以为常。从刚上幼儿园时为谁的母亲更会做饭到大学时为学生会的各种琐碎事务吵架，熟悉的人想到他们两个人就只能无奈笑笑说“天哪这对冤家”。两个人吵吵闹闹了将近二十年，手上拥有着无数对方的黑历史，有时旁人都觉得很难说这两个人发展成情侣之后和以前有什么不同——毕竟两个人早已摸清了对方的脾气喜好，认识对方初中时的初恋，读过对方写过的酸不拉几的情诗又或是看过稚气未退的乐队表演，会毫不留情地互怼、戳对方痛处，他们并不知道会不会像普通的情侣一样经历激情、熟悉、厌倦、又重燃激情的过程。就连这次告白都吊儿郎当得像是糟糕的二流电影，镜头在他们终于牵上了手就戛然而止。

他们第一次约会的时候下着大雨，等他们从电影院走出来的时候，停在露天停车场的车都结上一层冰。他们站在雨中拿着工具敲开冰块，即使穿着防水的夹克也湿的像是刚从湖里捞出来的一样。爬进车里之后水顺着外套滴在了椅套上，车里湿了一片。

“真是倒霉，”亚瑟说，“认识你就没有什么好事发生过。”

“但你还是爱上了我，”弗朗西斯说。

“你应该感到荣幸。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟各自坐在驾驶和副驾驶座上。雨水砸在玻璃上，雨刮器即使开到了最快，玻璃上也仍旧蒙着一层水。亚瑟说完之后弗朗西斯将视线从前窗玻璃移到了亚瑟身上。亚瑟也在看着他。亚瑟不常笑，也不常表露感情，弗朗西斯学了很久才终于学会从亚瑟·柯克兰的眼睛中稍微读懂他的内心。那双看起来有些冷淡的绿色眼眸里藏着的是愉悦、渴望、坚定、忧郁，让弗朗西斯觉得亚瑟·柯克兰像是一本耐读的诗集，一道充满的料理，一首跌宕起伏的交响乐，一幅笔触复杂的油画。

“你小时候比现在可爱得多，”弗朗西斯说，“你记得吗，幼儿园的时候你还说过你要娶我。”

“那时候我还以为你是女孩子，”亚瑟说，“我被你骗了三年。”

“但你现在也算是愿望成真了。”

弗朗西斯凑过去亲他。亚瑟·柯克兰看着矜持又疏远，但相当喜欢又擅长亲密接触。他们时常亲吻，在课堂结束之后，在学生会会议结束之后，在公交车站等车的时候，在看完一场电影散场的时候。他们唇齿相触，弗朗西斯可以尝到亚瑟刚吃完的冬青叶味薄荷糖的味道。

“你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“这个问题并不重要，”亚瑟说。

“让我猜猜看——不会是幼儿园的时候吧？”

“你滚——”亚瑟用手肘锤了他一下，“自恋狂。”

“那个时候你可说我是我们班最好看的女孩子。”

“闭嘴，再说下去我就要开始数你从小到大的所有床伴了。”

“你竟然记得那么清楚，看来你果然很喜欢我。”

亚瑟·柯克兰骂骂咧咧地推开了靠在他身上的弗朗西斯，然后对他竖中指。即使发展成情侣两个人还是相处得非常糟糕，所以分手之后他们一切照旧，甚至让人感觉他们的关系好像好了一些。他们依旧在会议室里吵吵闹闹的，只不过两个人对视的时候又迅速移开视线。弗朗西斯不知道亚瑟有没有在他记录的“弗朗西斯前任清单”上写上自己的名字，但亚瑟·柯克兰看起来若无其事的表情还是让他有一点生气，生气得他都不想在会议上开始一场争辩。

会议结束后大家该上课的上课，该吃饭的吃饭。新闻部的伊丽莎白在学校餐厅堵住了弗朗西斯。她是一个热情又聪明的姑娘，弗朗西斯当初为了帮基尔伯特追她可是费劲了心思。

“你们两个怎么回事，”伊丽莎白说，“我以为你们相处得挺好的。”

“你确定？”弗朗西斯说，“我可是没少和他吵架。”

“吵架归吵架，分手归分手，我爸妈吵了三十年了不也还是感情挺好的，”伊丽莎白用叉子戳盘子里的咖喱鸡肉，“我不是在打听你私事。我只是想关心一下是不是一切都好。我还以为这可以打破你的交往记录。”

“嗯，事情很复杂。”

“本来就没有简单的爱情。”

事实上弗朗西斯也不知道自己为什么会和亚瑟分手，就像是他也不太清楚自己为什么当初就答应了开始这一段恋情一样。他一向自认是情场老手——从初中时的校花到大学时啦啦队队长，从文艺女青年到热血运动员，他都知道该怎么吸引、讨好，又怎么礼貌又体面地结束一段感情，投入到下一段感情之中。而唯有亚瑟·柯克兰，他不需要讨好，又了解弗朗西斯的套路。在成为情侣之后他也和以往差不多，除了他们可以接吻，可以上//床，但那些事情普通的炮//友也可以做。

“我只是不能想象我们继续在一起的样子。”

“噢——”伊丽莎白想了想，“所以你是——不知道该怎么维持长时间的感情关系？”

“我当然知道该怎么维持长时间的关系，”弗朗西斯说。

“但你以前的交往对象都是两三个月都分手了。”

“有人告诉过你你说话的腔调和亚瑟有点像吗？”弗朗西斯说，“也许你可以考虑一下明年组阁竞选。”

“还是别了，我知道自己几斤几两，”伊丽莎白说，“好吧，我不烦你了。我只是想让你知道如果你需要和什么人谈谈的话可以找我。”

“谢啦，伊丽莎白。”

伊丽莎白也许能给些好的建议，但对于弗朗西斯来说那并没有必要。弗朗西斯也是个聪明的人。这段感情一开始就不应该开始——亚瑟最终需要一个能给他带来安定感的人，弗朗西斯做不到；而弗朗西斯最终需要一个能给他热情的爱的人，亚瑟做不到。这大概就是为何他们总是在争吵——除了平时的意见不合，亚瑟总是对弗朗西斯的前任们唧唧歪歪地挑刺，而弗朗西斯对亚瑟因为学习和工作过于忙碌时的冷淡表示不满。弗朗西斯甚至想不明白为何亚瑟爱他，他知道亚瑟曾经长时间单恋过一个直男，那是一个文静的男生，有一点洁癖，喜欢喝茶，会说四种语言，会在阳光下坐在草坪上读亚瑟喜欢的加缪。相比之下弗朗西斯更浪，会和别人在酒吧派对到深夜然后醉醺醺地和姑娘回家，会偷偷把酒带到画室里面边通宵画画边喝，他喜欢画裸//体、画性，在彩虹游行里穿着暴露。每当他在搞这些事情的时候，亚瑟会在一旁挑刺，而弗朗西斯就会嘲讽亚瑟的循规蹈矩。

假如有什么不应该开始的爱情，那么弗朗西斯和亚瑟的爱情大概是其中之一。

弗朗西斯开始忙他的毕业设计。亚瑟开始日复一日地泡图书馆写论文准备考试。两个人几乎在学生会才能见面。将近换届的时刻，他们要忙的也不过是清点东西、写总结、做好交接准备，看低年级学生轰轰烈烈地搞竞选宣讲，连吵架的事由似乎都没有了。弗朗西斯乐得轻松，干脆就翘掉会议，然后亚瑟就会发短信骂他偷懒。弗朗西斯也没有删掉。

两个人的下一次单独相处是在一个周末的夜晚。弗朗西斯在画室进行死线前的最后抢救，然后接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话。电话那头吵吵嚷嚷的，弗朗西斯费了一番功夫才终于在机械背景音下听出来阿尔弗雷德说亚瑟在他们常去的酒吧喝醉了，而自己在实验室里赶着做原型机没时间去接。所以最后还是前男友弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦去酒吧里把亚瑟捞回来。他把信用卡递给酒保，然后一边念叨着“你看连你弟都不想管你你这个人真是太惨了”一边熟练地单手扶起趴在吧台上的亚瑟·柯克兰。

亚瑟和刚表白的时候一样醉，但现在他并没有表白，他只是骂骂咧咧地说弗朗西斯是一个不懂得负责任的家伙，从小学时总是忘记答应的事情到现在老是翘掉会议就可以看出来。弗朗西斯在旁边应和着说是是是，麻烦你能不能努力地自己走几步。

弗朗西斯这个混蛋竟然还把我甩了，”亚瑟呸了一口，“胆小鬼。”

“你明明答应得也很爽快。”

“操，那我能怎么办，”亚瑟说，“对着他哭？我才不会干这样的事情。”

“那你可能还不够喜欢他。”

“哼——”亚瑟顿了顿，“也许。”

“也许？”

“我不知道，我认识那个混蛋快二十年了，有时候我也搞不清。”

“那倒是。”

“而且我感觉那家伙也没有喜欢我，”亚瑟说，“我怀疑他当初答应只是想看我的笑话。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，”亚瑟说，“他就是喜欢整我。”

三月份的雨很冷，弗朗西斯一手扶着亚瑟，另一只手拿着手机打uber。天气预报说明天会下雪，他骂了一句这个鬼城市的天气就像是爱情一样变换莫测。

“也许他只是不敢继续深入，”弗朗西斯接，“他只是有点摸不透接下来该怎么做。这段感情和他以前的经历完全不一样。”

“哈，你也这么觉得，”亚瑟说，“我也是。”

“那你还爱他吗？”

“也许？”亚瑟想了想，然后伸出手比了比，“还有这么一点。”

“只有这么一点？”

“嗯——也许可以再多一点，”亚瑟说，“但我不会告诉他的。”

“但为什么？既然你们两个对感情的期待相差这么多，”弗朗西斯说，“你不觉得分手是一件很合理的事情吗？”

“你说话的腔调有点像他，”亚瑟说，“非得打上合理的幌子。明明就只是不敢面对自己的真实想法。”

“你不也一样。”

“滚。”

“那假如他明天来找你复合你会怎么想？”

“我会考虑考虑。”

“然后呢？”

“……再说吧，反正他是不会来的。”

“那万一他真的来了呢？”

“你这个人怎么这么多废话——”亚瑟急了，推开弗朗西斯，然后撞到了墙壁上。弗朗西斯吓得赶紧去扶，免得他摔倒，“那我也不会立刻答应的。免得他以为我很喜欢他。”

门外一辆黑色的丰田停了下来，是弗朗西斯叫的Uber。弗朗西斯示意司机过来搭把手，他们两个人一起将亚瑟扶上后座，然后弗朗西斯也坐上了车，关上车门。

“你的朋友喝得挺醉啊，”司机说。

“是啊，毕竟刚失恋。”

“噢，真抱歉，”司机说，“生活总是这么糟糕，对吧？”

“没关系，我想他们应该很快就又复合了，”弗朗西斯说，“爱情就像生活一样反复。”

“就像是这个天气一样，”司机哈哈大笑。

“没有错，”弗朗西斯微笑地点头，然后看了眼窗外。他发现雨变成了雪。


End file.
